


Re:vamp a story

by Clusterbusterhustler21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate - Freeform, Anime, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manga, What Was I Thinking?, cursing, innocent original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clusterbusterhustler21/pseuds/Clusterbusterhustler21





	1. Chapter 1

**|Basics|**  
  
Name: Maki.  
Age: 10.  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Like the image to the right.  
Personality: Maki is a friendly and honest boy who is easily tricked due to his trusting personality, He is really innocent and was about to be poisoned by Tonpa if he hadn't been in an alteration with Gittarackur and Hisoka.  
  
  
**|Relationships|**  
Parent(s): Wing-san seems to have taken over the title as the primary caregiver.  
Sibling(s): Zushi is his older twin brother.  
Pet(s): Zushi and Maki had a pet bunny named Carrot once.  
  
**|Abilities|  
**  
Nen Type: Specialisation.  
Nen Abilities;  
\- Echo Eyes: Allows Maki to see any aura in a spectrum of infravision, but it only works in a radius of 5 to 10 meters depending on the terrain.  
  
Mental Abilities: Maki is a proper student who does his homework even far away from home.  
Physical Abilities: Like his older twin Zushi, Maki has trained in Shingen-ryu (Kung fu) to stand up to opponents larger than himself despite being 100% blind and that is even without the use of Echo Eyes.  
  
| **Stats|**  
  
Spirit- 4/5  
Skill- 4/5  
Strength- 2/5  
Nen- 3/5  
Talent- 5/5  
Intelligence- 1/5  
  
**|History|**  
Maki and Zushi's past has yet to be revealed. They have lived with their Sensei Wing-san for above two years prior to today. Maki has revealed that they lived alone before. Meaning they might not have any relatives of parents.  
  
**|Trivia|**  
\- Maki is blind and got that way when he turned 3.  
\- He likes animals and his brother very much.  
\- He survived the company of Gittarackur and Hisoka at the exam.  
\- his eye color is Hazel like his brother.

 

Link to profile template:  https://www.deviantart.com/rosenthorns/art/Blank-Hunter-X-Hunter-OC-Bio-Template-744459034


	2. Chapter 2

Maki had been running for a while when a conversation rolled his way slightly behind him.  
it was the voices of young boys, perhaps slightly older than himself but he was filled with interest at the idea of friends.  
he was so intrigued he missed his step and ran straight into something hard.... it was a wall... he had veered to much and struck the harsh cold material with speed  
creating a large sound on impact. 

Maki stunned by the impact staggered and landed on his butt holding his nose.  
"Are you okay!?" A voice belonging to one of the boys asked from behind, he paused to make sure Maki was okay.  
Maki kept the tears at bay and nodded with an audible whine  "im fine"  ╥﹏╥  
Maki tried to stand up hearing Zatos-san's steps grow more distant his hands looking for something to support himself with. 

* * *

 

Gon and Killua looked at the smal boy on the ground. Gon was holding out a hand for him to take but the kid was flailing like he couldn't see it at all.... wait.  
Gon grabbed the boys hand and the boy stopped flailing quickly standing up with a happy "thank you!" Killua observed the boy whose eyes remained closed.  
"Why are your eyes closed?" He asked.  
Maki didn't stop smiling "They are always closed! it's a habit by now." Killua nodded.

Kill: "Why are they closed? won't running be hard that way?"   
Gon: "yeah?" 

Maki laughed "Master instructed me to always have them close while not in trouble!"  
Killua nods and looks over the boy, He wasn't tall or anything he barely looked their age.   
Maki brushed away the dirt from his bum and tried walking a few steps eyes again. "Yeah so anyway I'm Maki, nice to meet you!."  
Gon smiles his friendly mode on once again "Likewise! I'm Gon! This is Killua!" Maki smiles and they all start running again. Now and then Killua and Gon looked back to check on little Maki that was now following behind them Maki has no serious issue with keeping up much to Killuas intrigue.  
Maki was keeping his eyes closed and was still running along like he wasn't blind, _he must be using his hearing to locate us_. 

* * *

 **[Later by the stairs}**  
Maki stopped before the staircase before carefully jogging after once or twice he stumbled on fallen applicants and had to stop and walk.  
Killua stopped and was about to offer help when something in the air changed slightly and Maki started running again now avoiding the fallen lumps on the staircase.  
"Whoa... how do you do that?" he asks.  
Maki looks a little troubled "Umm.... following you and GoN, it's a bit finicky but i'm getting the hang of it." saying that he quickly trips with a noisy "gyack!" and grabs a hold of Killuas back.  
"S-sorry Killua!"   
Killua looks away then quickly pulls Maki onto his back.  
"whoa !? ehm....." Maki stutter and Killua quickly starts running.

"I'm going to race Gon for a bit don't fall of." 

Maki: "O-Osu...!" 

 

 **{At the top of the stairs.}**  
Killua and Gon exit the tunnel at the same time and is quickly silenced by the examiner.  
Killua let Maki down and received a bright "thank you!" Maki heard more pepole climb up behind them and moved out of the way.  
Now a lot of pepole were standing around waiting for their next instructions.

"N-No! wait! Wait! help!"   
The doors to the tunnel started to close and there was a someone at the top of the stairs. The man was breathing harshly as he tried his hardest to climb.  
Maki reached out where the noise where and hit a hand, he quickly grabbed it and pulled, janking the man past the closed door.  
The man face planted the forest floor and Maki hunched down and patted the mans back "U okay?"   
Both Gon and Killua looked at Maki, one in disbelief the other in amazement.  
The man looked up to face his saviour to find a smal kid, still he couldn't feel anything but grateful for the help. "Th-Thank you.....kid." Maki smiled and nodded.

"No problemo, osu!"  

The man nodded and joined the group while Gon walked over to Maki "Whoa! how did you do that!?"  
Maki: "Well he was pretty loud so i guess i had a hunch where he was at, then i just had to pull."   
Killua: "you should just have ignored him you know."   
Maki: "But you helped me too remember? also... he said help." 

Killua blushed "d-do what you want!"   
Gon: "Killua your face is red, are you blushing?"   
Maki heard a loud "bonk" and next Gon hissing in pain "Ouch! Killua!" Killua huffed and stomped of "I'm not!" Maki gently patted Gon's head after reaching around for it.  
"there there." 

 

 

 


End file.
